Aconitase is being investigated in terms of structure mechanism relationships. For these purposes, phenacyl bromide and butanedione inactivation of i-aconitase (aconitase prior to activation) and of aconitase are being studied with relation to their effect on the binding of aconitase substrates and inhibitors.